danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa Wiki:Stub
Stub is an article which fails to provide sufficient information about the subject it is primarily about. Non-article pages, such as disambiguation pages, lists, categories, templates, talk pages, and redirects, are not regarded as stubs in any sort. If a stub has little verifiable information, or if its subject has no apparent notability, it may be either deleted or merged into another relevant article. Which article is a stub? Any article, which posses less than 200 bytes (to view the size of a page, go to its , is generally considered to be short and must have the stub template. A list of pages which are considered to be "short" by default could be found at . Keep in mind that these articles may and may not possess a stub template. Do not add a stub template to these articles without the consent of . Stub articles can generally be new articles with enough information available about them, but not written in the article itself. Which article is not a stub? As said, non-article pages, such as disambiguation pages, lists, categories, templates, talk pages, and redirects shall never be considered as stub. Additionally, gallery and sprite articles must also not be marked as stub articles, as the availability of images is never assured. New articles with information not released or needing citation shall also not be considered as stubs. How to mark an article as a stub? Any article, which satisfies any of the conditions mentioned above, could be marked as a stub by any user (or anonymous contributor) using the stub template (usage explained on the template page). Stub Template *'Position': Always at the beginning of a stub article. *Adding (or removing) a stub template does not requires the permission of an admin or any other user with a specific right. How to remove an article from the stub status? Once a stub article has been expanded properly with verifiable information, and does not meets the regular requirements for being categorized as a stub and possessing the stub template, it should be removed from the stub status, with the template. Where can I find the stub articles? Stub articles are generally categorized under the Article Stubs category. is also an alternative, but remember, all articles regarded as "short" by default may not be considered as stub. These articles are also open for expansion (if required). Can a particular section of an article be considered a stub? Sections of a stub or an ordinary article can not be considered as stub. If the particular sections(s) possess information with no apparent value of any sort, they must be deleted immediately. If the information is less, yet needed, it should be regarded as a section requiring expansion. If it needs apparent fixing in any sort, it should be regarded as a section requiring cleanup. Why is stubbing important? Aforementioned, stub articles are generally short and require expansion. It is therefore necessary to categorize all such articles to a particular place, making it easier to locate them for users willing to expand them. It would also be possible to edit and/or expand a random stub article if all of such pages are located in a particular place.